


looking good

by hiya_zelda (hiya_girlie)



Series: three to five business days (mailman!link au) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Wholesome Friendship, link isn't in the fic but he's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_zelda
Summary: Zelda gets ready for her date with the cute mailman, and Midna tries her best to help.*Takes place after Chapter 8 of three to five business days.*
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: three to five business days (mailman!link au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136120
Kudos: 13





	looking good

**Author's Note:**

> More content for the 3t5bd universe! i originally wrote this snippet to be part of the chapter about their date, but cut that chapter from the main story when i gave up on it o.o 
> 
> one day i'll finish that chapter, but until then here's this little ficlet. Enjoy!

Zelda studied her appearance in the bathroom mirror. She’d probably spent too much time debating over what to wear, but in the end she’d settled on a crisp maroon blouse with cap sleeves, her favorite black skinny jeans, and a pair of ankle boots with heels that gave her a few extra inches. She curled the ends of her hair but left it loose and pulled two strands to frame her face. Nothing too fancy or too casual.

She pulled her blouse down to smooth out the wrinkles, trying to calm her growing anxiety by making small adjustments to her outfit. The top two buttons of her blouse were giving her far more trouble than she needed.

“Do I leave them undone or not?” She called to Midna, who was laying on the couch with Korone curled on her stomach. Midna had arrived earlier that morning to help Zelda get ready, although at the moment she was more focused on scrolling through her phone and fussing over Korone to be much help. “I’m wearing a tank top underneath, so it’s not like it’s shows too much or anything.”

“Oh my god,” Midna groaned, “just make up your mind. It’s really not that hard, girl. Do you want him gaping at your beautiful chest or not?”

Zelda’s reflection turned bright red. “Midna!”

“What? Anyone with two eyes can appreciate your—“

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Zelda buried her face in her hands, grateful that she hadn’t started her makeup yet otherwise she would have smeared mascara all over her palms. “I thought you were supposed to be helping!”

“What?” Midna said. “Compliments are good for your confidence.”

“Still,” Zelda said with a sigh, “you don’t have to say it like that.” Midna’s reply was a burst of laughter that made Korone bark in surprise.

Zelda fixed her blouse one last time, deciding to leave the buttons undone, then turned to the assortment of bottles and brushes on the counter. “Wanna help me with my makeup?” She asked.

That had Midna bolting from the couch like a kid on Christmas, abandoning Korone and her phone and rushing into the bathroom. “What kind of a silly question is that, of course I do.”

“Try not to get carried away,” Zelda reminded as Midna reached for a glittery eyeshadow palette with a look in her eyes that made Zelda more nervous than she already was. “It’s a lunch date, not a Halloween party.”

“Relax, I’m not gonna clown-ify you.” Midna paused, then added, “Well, not today. Maybe after a few dates—“

“Absolutely not.”

Midna pouted, selecting a brush from the pile. “You’re no fun. People like a little spontaneity. What do you think of this lavender one?”

Zelda gave her a flat look. “That’s practically a powdered disco ball, Mid.” She glanced through the makeup stash and procured a smaller palette, passing it to Midna. “Natural colors only, please.”

Midna shook her head with a tsk but studied the palette while Zelda set to work with her foundation. Although Zelda did like bright, flashy makeup, it only worked well in the right context, and a first date was not the best place for it. She was trying to keep her makeup as close to natural as possible today, only wanting to touch up a few problem areas and highlight her best features. 

Once Zelda finished with the basics, she held still while Midna did her eyes, delicately applying a soft tan and slightly darker chocolate to her eyelid before adding a stroke of eyeliner and darkening her lashes with mascara. 

“There,” Midna said proudly, pulling back to admire her work. “You’re a total babe.”

Zelda checked the makeup in the mirror and nodded, flashing Midna a smile. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

She grabbed a tube of pale lipstick and started to untwist it when Midna snatched the tube. Zelda raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with that one?” She asked. “It’s my go-to for dates.”

“Too boring,” Midna said matter-of-factly. She replaced it with a tube of darker lipstick. “Use this one, trust me.”

Zelda sighed but obliged, surprised that the strawberry red didn’t look terrible on her. It tied her look together nicely.

“Beautiful,” Midna said, her grin widening. “Stunning. Drop dead gorgeous. Most likely to be voted number 1 on Hyrule Tea’s 10 Most Beautiful Women in Hyrule. So fabulous you’d put a group of peacocks to shame.”

Zelda rolled her eyes again. “I wonder how many other girls you’ve used that line on?”

Midna nudged her playfully. “I mean it, Zel. You look good. And mailboy is sure to think so too. Now I believe you have a date to get to.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
